Visit from Earth-11
by Crush48
Summary: Raven gets kidnapped under the Titans' noses and they must figure out who's behind it. Things get weirder when they see some oddly familiar faces later. WARNING: Your mind will get blown a bit before the story makes sense. Hint is in the title and cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**_Random Teen Titan story until I can get my head back into the TeenTitans/YoungJustice story I have going. _  
**

**What's he doing here?**

"My man, Slade! What brings you from California to New York ?"

The man who was addressed, Slade, narrowed his one visible eye. "I've come to make a deal." Slade stood near the entrance to the warehouse, his hands folded behind his back, adding to his seemingly contemplative stance.

The flashily suited man that sat across from him began to chuckle heartily. "But my, my, _heh heh, _what would a criminal mastermind possibly need from a, _heh_, criminal mastermind?"

Slade watched the despicable excuse for a criminal, almost wondering why he came to this man. But it was apparent that, while the pasty skinned rogue was, chaotic, for lack of a better word, in his methods, he was efficient.

"The deal is this," Slade said smoothly, his voice an antithesis to the other's chipper attitude. "You bring me the sorcerer, Raven, and you'll be able to strike at Robin."

The atmosphere seemed to suddenly get serious, as serious as it _could _get, with one of them concerned. "Hmm, Batman's birdy-boy, eh?" The suited man with the colored tie seemed to mull it over for a moment.

"You've got yourself a deal, jock. And since it's birdbrain, I'll be carrying this out, free of charge!" the man exclaimed before breaking into a dark chuckle. "One question though, why didn't you go to that, what's his name, _Amazing _Mumbo fellow?"

"We both know who is the more insane of you two," Slade remarked seriously, to which the other man broke into a heavier fit of laughter.

"First complement I've heard _all _day! Don't worry about it, the Titans will get the best brand of funny first thing tomorrow!"

"We'll be in touch," Slade stated, deliberately making his way back towards the entrance.

Once the Mercenary vacated the building, the suited man couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. "Ugh, that guy gives me the creeps," he complained, adjusting the corsage on his lapel.

* * *

Slade rubbed his temple to assuage the headache coming on. He would have preferred enlisting the help of any of the Jump City villains, or even those Hive kids, but this particular situation was more dire than that.

And he couldn't have any of those excuses for villains knowing of his condition. Their skills were not enough for this, even though he was already starting to have doubts whether the man he'd chosen was efficient for this. It was of no consequence, he told himself. The Titans were five super-powered children after all. What he really needed was a distraction in order to acquire Raven. After all, she was the only one that could possibly fix what was happening to him.

The headache was coming again.

Slade squeezed shut his single eye, switching his Jet's controls to Autopilot. Taking off his left glove, he could see the skin already beginning to look pasty. He was dying, and he had a feeling that Raven, or rather her father, had something to do with it.

* * *

**The next day...**

It was Saturday at Titan's Tower and the clock finally hit 2 P.M. The team took care of a rampaging Johnny Rancid without too much difficulty, and fortunately, before 12.

Beastboy and Cyborg plopped down on the Lounge room couch and began to play _IronKing TekFist_. Robin helped Starfire in the kitchen so she wouldn't make anything inedible, while Raven began to read at the far end of the couch.

Beastboy gave up after seven minutes though, because Cyborg was _too _good at the game.

"That's really cheap dude! How the heck did you even juggle me with _that _combo!?"

"Because i'm dope at this game, that's all there is too it!" Cy retorted enthusiastically to BB's complaint. "Don't worry, grass stain, you'll get batter after beating arcade mode a couple of hundred times," Cyborg appeased in mock-seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah, i'll get you back in a few minutes," Beastboy retorted before sliding over to Raven.

"So, Rae, whatcha' doin?"

"What dos it look like?" Raven replied monotonously, not having bothered to look at Beastboy. The changeling frowned at Raven's...Raven-ness. Even after they both pretty much became an item, Raven wouldn't let him take her on a date more than once a month. Heck, he still wasn't even allowed in her room!

"C'mon Rae, just making small talk," Beastboy answered, hoping to get more conversation out of her.

This time, Raven shifted her gaze from the book to Beastboy.

"Beastboy."

"Yeah?" he asked expectantly.

"I'm reading," she said before returning to her book. Beastboy resisted the urge to facepalm while sighing irritably.

"Can't we just talk for like 3 minu-"

**KA-THOOM**

Cutting off Beast Boy's plea was a rather loud explosion, making everyone slightly lose balance from the resulting tremor.

"What was that?" Raven asked. Everyone except Cyborg shrugged as he checked his mechanized arm. Looking over the readouts, he exhaled tiredly.

"Looks like a breach," he announced. "But the strange thing is, no alarms were set off. There's some weird playing cards blocking the entrance lenses though."

Robin instantly tensed.

"Robin? Are you ok?" Starfire asked, concerned. Robins eyes, or rather, his domino mask eyes widened in shock.

"Cyborg, what's the number on the cards?"

"No number at all. Just the Joker wild card."

Beastboy seemed to know what Robin was thinking about, because he jumped off the couch with an incredulous expression.

"Dude, you're not thinking who I think you're thinking..."

"Oh man, not him. Doesn't he operate in like, New York?" Cyborg pitched in, already standing up.

Robin nodded to Starfire, signalling that he would be fine. "I'm afraid so. We need to hurry to the entrance. Titans, Go!"

With the call, the team moved into action, all of them running or flying to their preference. Raven descended to hover on level with Robin.

"So who's this guy that's got you so worried.

"The Joker."

"Who?" Raven queried in confusion.

"Why does the name 'Joker' make you so nervous? Does he make tasteless jokes?" Starfire asked seriously, not getting the connection between 'Joker' and 'Villain'.

"Don't we have someone on the team that does that already?" Raven asked in half-seriousness, causing Cyborg to guffaw while Beastboy shouted an offended "Hey!"

"Don't underestimate the Joker," Robin stated, sobering the teens' atmosphere. "He's unpredictable and at the top of my old mentor's Rogue's Gallery."

"I doubt this 'Joker' can stand a chance if we are all working together," Starfire said confidently, to the agreement of the team.

* * *

"I was wondering when you kiddies would show up! So which of you Teen Titans want to rumble with the baddest Villain in town!"

The team, minus Robin sweat-dropped.

"Should I be flattered the _Joker_ knows who we are? I feel confused," Beastboy muttered, causing Cyborg to shrug.

"Joker, why aren't you in Gotham?" Raven asked calmly.

"Dark and scary asks the $3 question. I just felt like it. Now let's start the punchline!" Joker exclaimed before pulling out a gun.

"He's armed!" Cyborg warned, readying his sonic cannon. The Joker pulled the trigger and a flag shot out with the word "BANG!" printed on it. The team watched uncertainly, waiting for an attack. Seconds later, unidentifiable men in clown masks entered the entrance from behind the Joker, wielding weapons ranging from golf clubs to fish, to rubber chickens.

"And I thought Mumbo was creepy," Raven commented, the team moving to intercept the henchman. There seemed to be about ten of the masked creeps, so Cyborg and Beastboy covered one side, Starfire and Raven, the other, while Robin went for Joker while kocking out any of the henchman that got in his path.

Beastboy tried to keep a straight face when he ducked under a swung rubber chicken, and at the same time morphing into a ram. Charging the hapless cronie into the one Cyborg was trading punches with, Beastboy reverted back to human form, running with Cyborg to take down some more.

"Seriously, how can _anyone _keep a straight face when facing guys like these?" Beastboy asked rhetorically, jumping over a henchman's wild swing and landing on his arm. The man was then knocked out after being body-pressed by a green elephant.

"Dunno. But what's the Joker even doing here? In Jump City, California of all places?" Cy asked in turn, sidestepping a swung bat and clubbing the masked criminal in the face. That was the last henchman on their side, and they turned to see Starfire and Raven take care of the last few on their's. Starfire shot a golf club right out of one cronie's hand before he was knocked out by a chair lifted by dark magic.

"That must be all of them, yes?" Starfire asked after reconvening with Beast Boy and Cyborg. They nodded, and began to move to help Robin.

"Hmm," Joker muttered, having seen the kids take down his henchman with relative ease. "I was hoping at least _one_ of my henchman was still conscious! Now how can I kidnap Robin!?" he said aloud, obviously distraught with his plan going south a little.

"So this is all some revenge scheme?" Robin asked, his question more accusatory in nature, as he held three birdarangs at the ready in case the Joker decided to make any sudden movements. The Joker exhaled irritably as though he weren't worried in the least.

"Well, this is what I get for making a deal with _that _guy. Oh well, you kids aren't my kinds of heroes anyway. This city's too "kid friendly"," the suited villain said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Here's my good-bye present!" he shouted, shooting his hands up into the air. Two small metal balls flew out of his sleeves towards the titans behind Robin, and the Joker took the opportunity to make a run for it. Cyborg yelled "look out!" and everyone made a dive for it.

Unfortunately, Raven was the last to react, a bit of the gas spewing from the metal balls reaching her nose. No one noticed her cough lightly before Robin threw his freeze discs, effectively dispelling the green tinted gas.

"Everyone OK? No one breathed that stuff in, did they?" Robin asked worriedly. The rest of the titans shook their heads and Robin visibly relaxed.

"Looks like Joker won't be coming back here. Seems like he was working with someone," Robin uttered, his thumb and index finger hooked around his chin. "All we have to do is tie these guys up."

"Guys, the bright side," Beastboy said as they began to tie up the unconscious criminals. "We can brag to Titans East that we tangled with the Joker!" he said with a laugh.

* * *

After the Jump City police picked up the criminals from the Tower entrance, everything pretty much returned to normalcy. Beastboy and Cyborg resumed playing their video game while Raven continued to read. Starfire sat with Robin as he explained some of the lyrics on the song he was listening to.

"Hey Cy, mind playing a few rounds without me?"

"No prob, BB."

Beastboy jumped over to Raven's side of the couch, worry etched on his face. "Rae, you feeling okay? You've been coughing for the past hour."

"Thanks, Beastboy. I'm fine-" Raven's coughing cut herself off. An idea came to Beastboy's mind to lighten the mood.

"Hey, don't tell me you're sick of the Joker already? Huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. To his surprise, Raven began to giggle at his joke. BeastBoy's eyes widened as Raven's giggle started to become a laugh. Beastboy started to join in. "Heh, that was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

At that point, Raven was attempting to cover her mouth as she started to laugh harder. BeastBoy began to get nervous. There was no way Raven found his joke to be _that _funny. Even Cyborg paused his game, looking over at Beastboy and Raven.

"BB, did you actually just make a good joke?" Cyborg questioned with a raised brow. Beastboy could only shrug helplessly.

"Can't, _hah, _stop laughing, _heh heh, _for some reason!" Raven ground out between fits of giggles and holding her stomach as she guffawed. Beastboy sweatdropped before realizing what must have been happening.

"Robin! I think the Joker's gas-ball thingy must have got her!" He yelled to the team leader, who instantly ran over.

"Raven, do you feel able to stop laughing?" Robin asked calmly. Raven, in between uncharacteristic laughs, said that she couldn't.

"Dude, don't tell me she's going to laugh herself to death!"

"Don't worry, I have the antidote," Robin assured, pulling a harmless looking lid covered needle from his utility belt and injected it into Raven's neck. Her laughs instantly transitioned into a tired groan as she passed out.

"Robin, what did you just do?" Beastboy exclaimed irrationally.

"The antidote. She'll be fine with a few hours' rest," Robin assured the changeling, not taking Beastboy's anger personally. "We need to get her checked out and get her to her room."

Beastboy nodded and Cyborg helped him lift Raven and the team made their way towards the med room.

* * *

The team waited outside of Raven's room while Beastboy made his way out and closed the door.

"Now I see why the Joker's such a bad dude," he muttered with a depressed sigh.

"Do not worry yourself, friend Beastboy. Robin says that with bed rest, she will recover in just two hours," Starfire said with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Robin and Cyborg nodded their agreements.

"Yeah man, don't worry. She's a tough girl. Just give her some sleep."

Beastboy nodded at Cyborg's words. But something was telling him there was more to this than what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please do**_** Not _take this story seriously. I know the premise is cliche (Once you figure out what it is) but I don't care. Please review, flame, critique, anything. _**

**Magic Error**

Robin watched helplessly as Starfire paced in midair worriedly. Even though Robin assured her that the empath would be fine after about another 20 minutes of bed rest, Starfire couldn't help but feel nervous. Why was Raven the only one to get hit by the smoke bomb? Starfire feared something else was bound to happen today.

"Star, calm down. We can check on her in a few minutes. All of us can," Robin soothed after checking the clock situated on the wall above the kitchen cabinets. Starfire sighed before coming to a stop and returning to her seat next to the boy wonder.

"I know. But I fear that something else is going to happen. I think the expression is 'There's something missing'," she answered quietly.

Robin made a "Hmm" sound, contemplating what Star just said. He had to agree. The _Joker _out of all the villains, showed up at their doorstep. And he commented offhandedly about that's what he got for making a deal with 'him'.

"I'm worried too, Star. If it makes you feel any better, we can go check on her now," he said, sliding off of the kitchen stool. Starfire was apparently relieved at this and nodded.

Robin told Cyborg and Beastboy the news and the team made their way to Raven's room.

"You don't really think the Joker was working with someone, do you?" Beastboy asked suddenly, while they all were traversing the stairs, sans Starfire who was hovering above them. "He's random, right? This was just a spur of the moment thing?"

Robin's domino mask hid the contemplative expression that he no doubt had.

"I think he had a partner in this," Robin finally admitted.

"You think bozo the clown was a distraction for something?" Cyborg suggested, the team reaching the second floor. Raven's door was just several paces ahead, and Robin sighed, not knowing what the Joker's angle was.

"As long as Raven is safe and sound, I will not worry," Stafire said. No argument there, the team figured.

Slowly, Robin cracked the door open and called Raven's name just in case.

"Raven? It's us, we're here to check on you."

Robin waited a couple of seconds before opening the door completely.

"Oh no!" Beastboy shouted. Starfire rushed to the bed and gasped after pulling the covers.

"She is gone! And the bed is cold!"

Robin's worst fears were realized just then. Raven was kidnapped right under their nose, and from Star's description of the bed, it had been a while ago.

"No, no, no," Beastboy chanted with his hands on his head. "We have to find her! This all must have been a trap to abduct her-"

"BB, cool down, man. We're going to look for her. We just need to find out what direction she was taken," Cyborg said with a pat on BB's shoulder.

"I know who took her," Robin's voice said, it's tone betraying both anger and a little bit of surprise.

"Slade. Whatever he's planning, he didn't cover his tracks. We have to find him quickly."

"What the heck does Slade want with Raven!? Didn't he already have a falling out with Raven's giant dad?"

"I don't know. But whatever's going on, Slade was sloppy in the kidnapping." Robin then thought to himself for a few seconds before relaying orders.

"Cyborg, bring up the list of Slade hideouts within a three mile radius. I have a feeling he didn't go far."

"Got ya," Cyborg acknowledged, turning to make his way towards the lounge computer. With nothing to do, Beastboy went to follow his metallic friend company. Star glided over towards Robin, examining the boot prints that Robin was studying.

"Do you think that Slade is planning to hurt friend Raven?" Starfire couldn't help but ask. Robin closed his eyes, analyzing the situation.

"I hope not," Robin said after some thought. "It seems like he's in a hurry for something."

* * *

With consciousness returning, Raven was forced to hold her head. There was a ringing in her forehead, but she didn't remember injuring herself severely enough. Forcing herself to center her emotions and focus, she couldn't help thinking that all of this was happening on her...on her birthday of all days.

"Uurgh," Raven groaned as she began to gain her footing and start to stand up.

"You're finally awake," a voice said from a few feet away. Raven felt she should recognize the voice, but her exhaustion was still preventing any warning bells from going off. Footsteps sounded and they slowly got louder before it ceased all together. Whoever this person was, was standing right in front of her, no doubt. Apparently, he was allowing her to regain some awareness of her surrounding. After her vision cleared and she looked up, a gasp escaped her as she jumped backwards. Slade made no movement to give chase.

"I'm not here to harm you, Raven."

Raven couldn't resist responding sarcastically.

"First time for everything, huh?"

Slade decided to cut to the chase. "I am dying. I need your help."

Out of all the possible things Slade could say, she was not expecting that particular sentence.

"...What."

"The powers that I had gotten from Trigon, a year ago, today. You remember, don't you?" Any other day, that statment would have been a scathing remark coming from Slade, but his confession made it sound more like he was just stating a fact.

"What does this have to do with..." Raven began. She backed away slightly, and again, Slade made no move to chase her.

"Why should I care?" she amended her earlier statement under a mask of apathy.

"As I am in this...condition, I am hardly in a position to make a threat. Instead I have an offer. If you do this favor for me, I will owe you a favor. This illness seems to be some sort of delayed withdrawal symptom of your father's power."

Raven looked away from his masked face and considered the thought.

"Why didn't you imprison me or bind me?" the empath asked curiously. She could escape right now, all things considered.

"As I said, I'm in no condition to make threats." Slade looked away for a moment, as though thinking of his next words. "Think of it as a sign of trust."

Raven regarded him a moment before thinking the situation over again. It really seemed like Slade was dying. That and the fact he hadn't bothered to bind him. She could just walk away...

"Fine," she said aloud. Even though Slade is like their arch-nemesis, she couldn't leave him to die, much less let him die because of her father. Raven closed her eyes and centered her emotions, thinking about it logically. Yes, Slade was a _very _bad guy, but he is also a human being. Forgetting about him wouldn't make her any better than a villain. Something she did _not _want to inherit from her father.

"Please sit," she ordered. Slade didn't comment but obeyed, and took off his left glove and gauntlet.

"Will you be able to reverse the effects, birthday girl?"

"_Don't _call me that," Raven ground out, while preparing to examine Slade's unhealthy looking arm. Raven retained particularly bad memories of Slade being Trigon's herald only a year ago.

Slade allowed himself a small, humorless chuckle. "Fair enough."

Visualizing the arm in her mind, Raven willed the dark magic she inherited from her father to react to the remnants of Trigon's aura that seemed to be attacking Slade's system like corrupt antibodies.

Raven's power seemed to be doing _something_, seeing as how Slade's arm twitched in pain.

"So, why do you...do what you do?" Raven decided to ask. Not really to distract Slade from the pain of the magical operation, but to start some kind of dialogue.

Slade wasn't about to answer, but seeing as the situation he was in, he was obligated to answer.

"...It's...complicated," the enigmatic answer came.

A very Robin-like answer, if Raven could say so herself. He obviously wasn't going to reveal any more than that, not that any progress was made to begin with.

"You were right. The miniscule remains of Trigon's aura seemed to be rejecting your system. I just need to draw a seal and we can get this over with in a few minutes," Raven explained, moving her hands away from Slade's arm.

"You have a marker?"

"On the table."

Raven walked over to the table that contained half destroyed parts of several Slade-bots. Ignoring them, she grabbed the marker and drew a detailed circle on the floor directly in front of Slade.

"Once I complete the enchantment, you'll just need rest and you should be fine."

Slade didn't respond, and Raven hadn't expected him to. But right before she began to chant the words, Slade said something she didn't expect.

"Thanks."

Raven regarded him before closing her eyes. "You're welcome."

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were currently at the harbor, quickly examining the larger warehouses as they passed by them.

Beastboy was currently morphed into a bloodhound, sniffing the entrance to each opening he passed.

"Pick up anything, Beastboy?" Robin asked. Beastboy didn't respond immediately, continuing to sniff the ground, before he barked once, pointing his muzzle towards a specific warehouse. Robin nodded once to BB, who morphed back and then to the other two.

"Titans, get ready. Raven could be in danger," he whispered. The team nodded once, slowly making their way inside. They all remembered just under a year ago, when Trigon attacked Jump City, with Slade acting as his vanguard, for all intents and purposes. They could only assume that Slade was trying to get that power again somehow. So they agreed that the moment they found Slade, they'd interrupt whatever spell he might be forcing Raven to conjure.

Around the corner, a white light could be seen flashing, alot like how when Raven is conjuring a spell.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, jumping around the corner with his friends in tow. As he threw his flash bomb birdarangs, he could see Raven kneeling in front of Slade, some sort of mystical graph etched into the floor beneath them. Time to ruin Slade's plans!

Raven's encantation was complete just as the birdarangs slammed into the middle of the graph. Raven looked genuinely suprised at the Titans' appearance. Slade seemed to have checked over his arm before leaping out of the way of another salvo of discs thrown by Robin and ducking under a non-lethal burst of Cyborg's sonic cannon.

For some strange reason, the graph drawn on the floor seemed to react violently to the sparks given off by the discs and Beastboy's description of it would be: Wonky.

And then to Beastboy's suprise, the drawing thing in the ground actually _exploded,_ flinging Raven backwards towards where the Titans were. The empath groaned, holding her forehead.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Beastboy asked, holding her by the shoulders before she fell over.

"Wait, stop attacking," Raven pleaded. Robin and Starfire were about to give chase to Slade who had disappeared during the explosion but halted at Raven's words.

"He wasn't trying to harm me. He needed my help."

"Was he trying to steal your powers?" Beastboy replied, frowning at the thought of Slade teaming up with Trigon again.

"No, to cure him."

The team looked at each other in confusion before turning their gaze back to Raven.

"What?" Beastboy asked, confused. Raven sighed, lightly pushing Beastboy off of her now that she could stand on her own. "I'll explain on the way back-"

Her statement was cut short by the area where the graph blew up. A black mass stated to form, and inside the mass was a hole.

"Is it me, or does that look like this warehouse inside of their?" Beastboy questioned aloud. No one answered, partly because pretty much the same question was in all of their minds.

Then the unexpected happened.

Raven flew out of the portal.

Or at least, someone in a cloak that resembled Raven.

The titans looked at each other briefly before looking at the newcomer. The cloak was exactly the same as Raven's. But when the person turned around, it wasn't a girl at all, but a boy. Rather than a leotard, like Raven, the boy had on a similarly colored vest with a sash and pants. He had slightly pale skin and slightly longer hair than Raven, and also sporting a chakra stone on his forehead.

One thought crossed Beastboy's mind. Did Raven have any siblings he didn't know about?

"Uh..." Beastboy started with his index finger raised. Before he could formulate the rest of his sentence, four other teenagers ran or flew through the portal towards the first one to enter.

"Raven, are you OK?" one of the new females said.

Beastboy instantly frowned. A green girl that looked kinda like him, except it was a girl, and the hair looked more shaggy than his. Beastboy turned to his group, his face betraying his surprise.

"Are you telling me rule 63 exists?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lol, I know, random plot twist. The Joker will show up more, but the main villain still has yet to be revealed. Also, if you don't like the direction this story is going, well, YOLO._**

**Double**

"This is just great," the Raven look alike said darkly, grabbing at his hair with a heavy scowl.

"Raven," Robin, the male one said, walking over to stand next to the resident empath. "You said you were trying to cure Slade? What...happened?" Robin queried, not seeing the connection between an illness and a random crew of opposites standing across from them.

"The graph that I made was altered by a _certain _thrown disc," she replied sarcastically.

"Oops."

"Anyway, the incantation wasn't removed of it's magic yet when the foreign object messed up the image. And that's where the portal came in."

The atmosphere sobered a bit at the mention of portals and magic. As if on cue, the gateway the visitors came from had blinked out of existence.

"Fantastic," the other Raven ground out sarcastically. That definitely wouldn't take ages to recreate, he thought darkly.

"So..." Cyborg ventured. "Welcome to Jump City?"

The visitor titans looked at each other before looking back at them.

Robin then cleared his throat, assuming the leadership role. "OK, this obviously is the cause of magic gone haywire," he began. He turned to his look-alike. The uniform look almost the same, save the red shirt was slightly longer below the belt and then split at the sides, giving it a jacket effect.

"If you want, you guys are free to stay at our tower, until you can find a way to get back."

* * *

Slade cheked his arms for the third time that day. His complexion returned to it's normal state and it seemed like the 'remains of Trigon's aura', as Raven said, was gone. Yes, he did indeed owe her team for this.

"So, you have negated the remains of my aura," a disembodied voice sounded. It sounded as though it came from any direction, so he did not know where to look. It sounded familiar though, and he had a feeling who it was, if that greeting was any hint.

"Trigon," Slade said calmly, clenching his right fist.

The voice only laughed darkly, serving only to anger Slade a bit more.

"I have come to make an offer."

And by offer, Slade thought, make him Trigon's servant. "If I recall correctly," Slade began, choosing his words carefully. "Our last business transaction didn't go so smoothly."

"Which is of no consequence," Trigon dismissed, as though Slade was some kid who'd get over it. Demons and their arrogance, Slade thought.

"My daughter's seal has been weakened, and I require a herald to prepare my daughter as the portal once again."

Oh this again, Slade told himself inwardly.

"If it was anyone but you, I would probably consider before refusing. But now, I'll think I'll just refuse," Slade said, again calm, standing up slowly.

"There's the difference between us. You wish to destroy the world...me on the other hand," at this point, Slade had reached a particularly reflective piece of metal. "I only wish to control it," the masked man said, watching his own reflection, objectively.

His reflection then morphed into that of Trigon's, his two sets of eyes glowing darkly. "Then you have chosen sides. This will delay my arrival, and you shall be chastised for it."

With this, the reflection returned to normal, only showing Slade's masked visage, and Trigon's consciousness seemed to withdraw from Slade, much to his relief.

Uncharacteristically, he took a shaky breath. "It seems I will be fulfilling that favor sooner than I thought."

* * *

Everyone was settled back into the tower, plus their new arrivals.

"I guess we can start with introductions?" Beastboy volunteered. He stood up proudly, pointing his finger in the air. "I'm the most powerful and handsome member of the team, BeastBoy!" he declared, trumpets sounding in the background, with confetti. Everyone looked unamused, save the other green changeling, who was clapping her hands with a chuckle.

The female empath only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm Raven," she said monotonously, her book covering the bottom half of her face. After her two word statement, her eyes returned to it.

"And greetings, new friends! I am Starfire!" The Tameranian said enthusiastically.

"I'm Robin."

"Cyborg!" the metallic man said with a smile, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I'm also Cyborg," the metallic woman said with her own smile. The only real difference between the two were their builds, and the lack of mechanical parts above her left eye.

"Greetings to you all, also! I am Starblaze," the male Tameranian said with a wave.

"Beastgirl!"

"Raven," said the male empath. Not so oddly enough, he was reading too.

"And Robin." the girl with the domino mask said lastly.

Awkward silence passed before Raven decided to break it. "I'm going to figure out how to reverse the spell that conjured the portal. Raven, come with me," she said evenly, not even pausing at the awkwardness of her statement. Her male counterpart shrugged, before closing his book and following.

"So _he _gets to go in Raven's room..." Beastboy whined with a ridiculous scowl on his face.

"Think of it this way. They're the same person, so no one is still allowed in her room," Cyborg suggested before standing up. "Anyway, let's turn on the tube before it gets anymore awkward in here," he added, tossing the remote towards the visiting team.

**_As you can see, Trigon is the big baddie here. If there's any suggestions, shoot. I did the whole alternate dimension thing on a whim, but I needed a reason for him to be able to show. And cuz I thought it'd be funny._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lol, I know, random plot twist. The Joker will show up more, but the main villain still has yet to be revealed. Also, if you don't like the direction this story is going, well, YOLO._**

**Return of The Devil**

"Any other questions?" The tall, bald professor queried, moving out of the way of the blackboard. An array of pre-calculus formulas were sprawled out on the surface with chalk, and only students in that class would easily be able to make heads or tails of what was written. The class consisted easily of at least 30 people, and there was a collection of horizontal head-shakes and negatives.

"Well then, that concludes today's lesson. No homework for today..." This was followed be a cheer from the class. "But make sure you make yourself familiar with the intro to chapter 4. Dismissed."

The students piled out of the classroom, and one girl in particular, with silver hair and wearing headphones, made her way out the door after slinging on her single-strap backpack.

"Oh, Ms. Wilson," the professor said to the teenager. The girl in question stopped at the door, looking questioningly at the professor.

"The main office called earlier. There's someone there to see you."

"Okay," the silver-haired teen replied, making her way towards the new destination. She found it odd, though. What possible reason could there be for her to go to the main office? It's not like she was a particularly bad student...most of the time, and even then, she didn't draw enough attention to herself to earn any faculty's ire. So with this in mind, she neared the main office in confusion.

"I was called to the main office?" she said to the desk receptionist after entering. The employee looked up from her computer and checked to see who had spoken.

"Yes, Rose. You're Uncle's come to pick you up for early dismissal."

"Uncle?" was Rose's confused response. Before the receptionist could confirm her question, a voice spoke up from behind the teen.

"Hello, Rose," said an older voice. She turned quickly to see an older man with an eye-patch staring her down. For the sake of avoiding a scene, she decided to play along with the act, at least until they were out the door. She power walked out of the office, her 'Uncle' following behind her.

"What are you doing here!" Rose demanded with an angry pointing finger. The man did not seem fazed in the slightest, only sighing irritably and momentarily closing his single eye.

"Can't a father greet his daughter once in a while?"

"Don't give me that crap, _Slade_. You barely pay attention to me as it is. And I know about your whole 'Evil Mastermind' double life," she retorted scathingly. Her father took it in stride though, not seeming offended at all.

"I never intended to hide it from you in the first place," the man said evenly, before shaking his head lightly, realizing he was going off topic.

"But that is not the reason I've come here. There is a certain...entity after me, and you perhaps, may be in danger."

"Stop talking in circles, pops," Rose retorted with crossed arms. The statement would have come off as jokingly, if it weren't for her serious expression.

Slade wasn't even going to mention that an interdimensional demon was planning to off him eventually, so he had to get her protection discreetly.

"I need you to join the titans."

The offhanded way in which the request was made threw Rose off and she couldn't stop her expression from betraying her surprise before instantly frowning.

"What, so you can use me to get information? That it? And what makes you think they'd bother to take in some random girl that walks up to their door?"

"They've done it before," Slade answered cryptically, in response to her last question. Rose raised a brow in confusion, and Slade waved his hand as if to dismiss the line of thinking.

"They will know it's a favor from me. One of them will know."

"No."

Slade narrowed his remaining eye. "Rose," Slade began in a reprimanding tone.

"No, don't start this with me, _dad_," she cut him off, the sarcastic use of the title not lost on Slade. "I barely hear from you at all. I start to feel better when I forget that you _even exist_," she said coldly. With that said, Rose readjusted her backpack, leaving towards her own car. Her father didn't bother to stop her.

"This is for her own good. She'll understand," Slade said quietly, more to convince himself than anything. As an afterthought, Slade examined his arm. It looked as healthy as ever. But with Trigon somehow crawling his way back to this reality, he didn't know how long his health would last. The last thing he needed was Trigon finding about his daughter. If she were to be found out, the safest place she could be would be at Titans Tower.

* * *

Most of the two teams of Titans were conversing with each other, over random subjects, mostly about how their dimensions differed. It was only when the two Ravens returned that the atmosphere was dampened. Both empaths seemed to be in a very foul mood, their expressions mirroring each other.

"Any progress?" Robin's female counterpart asked from beside the stereo. It was initially blasting music, but the volume was turned down moments ago.

Both Ravens sighed simultaneously, effectively disturbing Beastboy.

"Bad news," Raven began.

"The seal that reimprisoned Trigon is weakening," her male counterpart continued.

"And Trigon's presence is slipping into this dimension," the female empath added.

"The both of them," Male Raven concluded.

Beastboy and Beastgirl spoke up at the same time. "Can you two _please _stop doing that?" the two changelings complained before they proceeded to sweatdrop.

"So what you're sayin' is, that Trigon is slipping into this dimension?" the girl Cyborg asked, to which the original Raven nodded.

"But what do you mean, 'both of them'" Robin asked, his expression unreadable behind his domino mask.

"It means that the Trigon that I sealed away, and the Trigon he sealed away are both on their way here," Raven monotoned, her eyes looking downcast.

"Well this sucks," Beastboy muttered aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah. Stuff. Ok, in response to one of the reviewers, I am going to change up some people's names. However, the actual characters will still address themselves as their real names. But this is how it'll mostly go down, for the reader's benefit._**

**_Robin = Robyn_**

**_Raven = Revan _**

**_Cyborg= Android or femCyborg (?)* *I need help on that one. I may alter the previous chapters to change femCyborg to Android, idk -_- (Quick, someone come up with a less lame name! Preferably sounding similar to Cyborg. Android sounds extra lame to me, unless you guys think it sounds okay...)_**

**Scath's Scouts**

"First, a visit from the 5th dimension, now we have to face your 100 foot tall, evil dad from the darkest depths of the underworld!?" BB shouted incredulously, his face mimicking an evil visage as if preparing to strike. "And two of em' at the same time? No offense, er, Ravens," he amended, collecting himself. Both empaths shrugged apathetically. Beastboy's description wasn't much of a stretch.

"If it makes you feel any better, Trigon's my mom," Revan input, impassively. The original titans gave him a weird look, minus Beastboy, who commented that that sounded "kinda hot".

"Did I say that out loud?" he caved, Raven especially looking annoyed at his familiar antics.

"Well, this is magic, and you two's field of expertise," Robyn spoke up. "So, any suggestions?"

The two empaths shared a glance before Raven decided to answer.

"We do. The Trigon from their dimension is slipping to this one because of his presence in this reality," she said, gesturing towards Revan, who nodded in confirmation. "The only way to really get rid of at least one of them, is to return you guys," Raven continued, now focusing on the Alternate Titans, "Back home."

"Returning to the dimension of home is now more important than ever," Starblaze commented with a sigh.

"Wait a minute."

Everyone turned to who had spoken. Beastgirl was scratching her chin in thought, mulling over her idea. "Couldn't you dudes, like, get Warp's help? She should be in jail, right?"

Beastboy was confused by the gender classification before the thought hit him. Geez, was _everyone _reverse gendered in their world? "Actually, here he's a bearded dude with a mustache who uses a lot of time related puns."

"That just might work!" Robyn agreed. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me. Warp's time travel device seemed to have some capability to manipulate space as well!" femCyborg stated aloud, pulling on her cornrows in excitement.

"And that means that with the proper calibration, we can control initial and terminal coordinate points of both rise and run at will!" Cyborg added with his own brand of excitement, his counterpart's idea instantly revealed to him.

"Can you repeat that in the 'Layman's' Terms?" Starblaze queried, seeming physically pained from trying to understand what the two metallic teens just said, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"It means me and my bro here can reverse engineer that warp clock you guys must have in this reality's trophy room too. We probably won't even need to pay buckethead a visit at the jail," the female android said confidently.

"Okay, sounds good. We can pursue the magic strategy as a last resort. When can you expect to have the new device ready?" Robin queried after contemplating what was just said.

"With either of us going in shifts, we can get it done within a week," Cyborg answered his leader.

"Raven, how long do you think we have until Trigon is powerful enough to escape into this reality?" Robin asked, turning to the team's sorceress.

"The seal's not nearly as strong as it was, but it should keep him at bay until we can think of a strategy. Two weeks at the least."

Both Robins seemed relieved at the fact that they at least had a reprieve to prepare for possibly the most dangerous enemy they've ever faced, times two.

"The last time he showed up, we beat him, when we were unprepared. This time though, we'll definitely be ready for him," Robin stated confidently with a nod.

* * *

Turning on the light to her one bedroom apartment, she closed the door after entering and absently turned the lock. Dropping her backpack to the floor, she turned on the TV, though not really paying attention to what was being played.

Rose looked around the living room from her seat at the couch, mulling over her run in with her estranged dad.

What was he even doing there at the school? The last time she'd seen him was at her 12th birthday, and that was 4 years ago! And now he wanted her to listen to him like hes been an invested parent? As if. But she did feel a pang of guilt at leaving the way she did. Maybe they could have talked it out?

Nah, she sqaushed the feeling right there. Slade didn't seem sorry at all, so why should she feel bad? With an annoyed grunt, she made her way to the fridge, which was full of mostly fruits and pizza.

"The heck is this?" she wondered aloud. On the counter, adjacent to the fridge was a yellow circular device with black indents on it, adorned with a giant 'T' on it's front.

"How did-?"

Before she could wonder further, the sound of glass breaking snapped her out of her thoughts.

Someone was inside the apartment.

It definitely wasn't anyone she knew. She'd had to make it on her own for the past few years. Was it one of the "Entities" that Slade said was coming after him? If so, what were they doing here?

Calmly tip-toeing out of the kitchen, she came to a stop by the couch, where she crouched behind it. Just as she'd left the kitchen, footsteps could be heard entering it. From the sound of it, there were three people in there, and it seemed like they were looking for something, or someone. Not too hard to guess who they were looking for. Pocketing the device, which she figured had something to do with the Teen Titans, she snuck her way to her room. Quickly, she grabbed her spare backpack that contained her training uniform, and strapped on the sheath that held both her swords. Stealthily making her way back to the bedroom entrance, she drew one of the swords silently, hiding behind the ajar door.

The footsteps got louder, but they weren't in a rush. Peeking through the slit between the door and the wall, she squinted to see who was looking for her.

Ugly, seven foot tall red dudes with two pairs of freaky yellow eyes and a pair of wings, that's what. She gasped involuntarily.

_All _three of them must have heard her because they all turned in her direction, one of them pulling the door that she was hiding behind off it's hinges -one-handed, she felt she had to add- and threw it backwards almost carelessly.

One of them seemed to sniff the air in her direction, even though Rose _knew _they could see her with two pairs of eyes. Rose tightened her grip on her blade, waiting for the first chance to high-tail it out of there.

"It's her. Slade's Spawn. Get her!" All three of them lunged forward, prepared to kidnap her. Fortunately for her, she saw them lunge for her two seconds before they actually did it. Rolling right under their legs as they jumped for her, she swung the blunt side of her blade at the nearest..._thing, _knocking him headfirst into the other two, causing them to crash to the ground with a grunt. Not bothering to look back, she ran for the door and kicking it closed behind her as she sprinted to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Urg. So bored," BB complained as he sat upside down on the couch. Everyone pretty much busied themselves. Starfire and her 'bro', as Beastboy called him, were in the obstacle course, evaluating how the other fights, Both Robins were doing pretty much the same thing, and Raven and her twin were meditating together, exchanging ideas with how to deal with Trigon. Even though both Ravens were literally the _same _person, he still couldn't ignore the small pang of jealousy, seeing how at ease the two empaths were conversing with each other.

Fortunately, Beastgirl decided to keep him company, also reclining upside down on the couch next to him. They both had gotten tired of the video games after about an hour and were absently watching the TV for any good shows. After finding nothing good on, besides Crime Dramas, Beastboy gave up with a sigh, involuntarily sliding lower on the couch.

"So are you and dude Raven, in like a relationship?" BB asked, turning to the almost identical person next to him.

"Uh, well kinda. He still reads too much for my taste, though."

"Same here," BB agreed with a laugh, wiggling his feet and staring at them. "They seem to get along real great though," BB observed as the two empaths, who were obviously out of meditation and conversing. His Raven even laughed at something Revan said, but he couldn't hear. BB was watching them with a comical expression on his face, squinting hard at them.

"They do have to keep their emotions in check. Maybe they can relate," Beastgirl offered, shrugging her shoulders even though they were upside down.

"Oh, guess that makes sense. Kind of like a brother or sister you never had," BB added. He looked at Beastgirl and realized how insensitive he was sounding earlier.

"Augh. Duh!" Both of them were empaths. The fact that for the both of them, one of their parents was a interdimensional world conqueror, well, that was another thing those two had in common. Raven could relate to that guy the most out of anyone here. And it was only temporary anyway, so he guessed he could respect that.

"It's official. You're more dense than I am!" Beastgirl declared to the boy changeling, who scowled, but he couldn't keep a straight face before they both broke into a laugh.

"This isn't all so bad. You're like a sister I never had!"

"I could say almost the same thing, bro."

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted as he entered the lounge. Robyn was following close behind, entering the lounge seconds after Robin.

"What is it? Evil parent arrived to school early?" Beastgirl asked, flipping rightside up on the couch.

"It's Terra's T-Communicator. It's sent a distress signal to mine."

"Terra!?" Beastboy asked fervently. "Is she, is she in trouble?" Beastboy asked hesitantly, closing the distance between himself and the boy wonder. The last time he'd seen her, she was starting over at a school on the other side of the city. Even though Slade suggested he leave her alone, BB still hoped, just a bit, that she'd one day decide to come back.

"I'm not sure. The signal originated from an apartment complex. I can check the database to see if we can cross-ref-"

"We won't have time," BB interrupted. "Let me find her, Rob!" The leader looked to the side in thought before relenting. "Fine, but bring someone with you, just in case this is a trap."

"I'll go with 'im," Beastgirl insisted, jumping off the couch. Robin nodded in approval.

"Be careful. There was no message attached to the signal and we don't know if it's even her. If you don't find anything after an hour, make your way back and we'll figure something out," Robin ordered.

BB hesitated before nodding. "Come on!" BB waved to BG, both changelings running towards the front entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yeah. Stuff. Ok, in response to one of the reviewers, I am going to change up some people's names. However, the actual characters will still address themselves as their real names. But this is how it'll mostly go down, for the reader's benefit._**

**_Robin = Robyn_**

**_Raven = Revan _**

**_Cyborg= Technis, Cyberia (I'm leaning towards Cyberia) [Thanks Shadico, for the suggestion, that helped a lot!]_**

**Ravager**

Raven heard most of the exchange between Robin and Beastboy. Even though she forgave Terra after her stunt that saved the Titans, she couldn't help but feel kind of...annoyed. Maybe that wasn't the right word. She didn't have a problem with Terra, maybe it wasn't even her, like Robin said. The team did try everything to free her. But that brought her previously meditating thoughts to wonder about a few weeks back when Beastboy claimed he'd seen Terra. Was he actually right, and the rest of the team was denying that she'd returned? Raven didn't know, and didn't feel much like pursuing that line of thinking. It would counteract the meditation session she just had minutes ago in the common room.

The empath sat on her bed, leaning on the wall, arms crossed, staring at the opposite wall. Raven would have went with Beastboy if it wasn't for this whole Alternate Dimension situation, causing there to be five extra titans boarding in the Tower. Beastboy has help from his 'alternate', so it was pointless for her to tag along, as much as she wanted to. As much as it was nice to talk to someone that had so much in common with her, heck they were essentially the same person, that was the problem. In essence, it was still like talking to yourself. The sooner their new visitors left, the better. And she or Revan weren't making too much progress with a method of sealing Trigon, if either of the interdimensional demons were to suddenly break through.

Raven decided to meditate again, but rather than her usual way, she just closed her eyes and blanked her thoughts.

"Daughter."

Raven's eyes snapped open in response. Her meditations were beginning to get interrupted by indiscernible sounds, but now she could clearly hear what was said, and by whom.

"Raven."

The voice interrupted her thoughts again, but this time, she wasn't meditating. Trigon was growing more powerful, and was now managing to contact her without her mind having to be in a meditative state.

That was not a good sign.

"What do you want...Trigon," Raven responded with thought. If Trigon could contact her so easily now, there was no doubt he could hear her.

"I am _still _your father," the menacing voice bellowed, as though he was offended. Raven wisely chose not to say anything. She resisted the urge to say something sarcastic, but now was definitely not a good time.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded through the now established psychic link. She had to settle on finishing this conversation. She wasn't powerful enough to sever the psychic link between the two. It was up to her more powerful father.

"I am allowing you one last chance. To join me, and forget about your useless friends. If you do so, they will be spared once my arrival is complete."

Raven suppressed the fear welling up inside her, centering her emotions. She really could not afford for her demon of a father to feed on her negative emotion.

"No. I sealed you once, and I can do it again-"

"Foolish girl!"

Raven thought she was over this, but Trigon still managed to silence her.

"You did not seal me, it was only with the help of your friends. And once they are destroyed, you will be nothing," the disembodied voice said calmly, managing to sound more terrifying than when he had lost his temper only moments before. After his consciousness retreated, she shivered involuntarily. With a deep breath, she retreated from her room to find Robin. She feared Trigon was coming sooner than expected.

* * *

Rose managed to switch into her body armor after vacating the apartment. She would have trashed it years ago, seeing as how it was a 'gift' from _Slade_, but it was the only clothing she had that was bullet proof! She'd be insane to trash something like that. It still didn't stop her from looking at her own black gauntlet with a look akin to disgust. She ignored the feeling and pulled on her mask that covers the upper half of her face, down to her nose. Out of half-baked spite, the single eye mask was on the opposite side as opposed to Slade's iconic left eye. The own left side of her mask just had a eye mask that blended in with the matte black coloring.

Just as she tied the mask with a tug, the three winged freaks that were chasing her crashed out of another window of her apartment.

"Dang it, I don't have the money to pay for that!" Rose nearly shouted as she drew both her swords. The freaks, as she dubbed them, began to circle the general area before they all nose dived toward her direction. Sarcastically, she thought of how her escape bought her all of five seconds. The first of the three freaks to dive in on her would have caught hold of her arm, but once again, the attack was visualized in her mind, three seconds before it actually happened. With her passive psychic ability, she jumped towards the wall, rebounding off of it, managing to jump onto the red being's back, and slicing her sword horizontally through it's wings. They were still airborne, and the now wing-clipped demon grunted terrifyingly in pain. Waiting for the right moment, she saw in her head the second demon grabbing for her leg three seconds before it would happen. Backflipping off the demon that was on a crash course, she landed on the second demon, who was too caught off guard by the seemingly impossible reflex.

"You will come with us!" The freak she was now mounted on it's back demanded angrily.

"You're not in much of a position to make threats," Rose retorted, preparing to clip the wings off of this one too. But before she could react, she saw seven more of the things trailing behind her. She looked behind her, and sure enough, three seconds later, a portal made of flame opened, depositing seven more of the demons she was fighting, all of them coming straight for her. Rose could only half growl and shout in frustration, hoping some miracle would come and knock all of the things out of the sky.

* * *

_Lol, had to end it there for now. Going out, so I wanted to hurry and send the chapter in. Till next chapter._


End file.
